


Capulet Cafe

by animejpg



Series: Cats and Crows [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma hates when there are too many energetic customers, but then a high school student gets his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and one shotted. I really love coffee shop AUs

  It wasn't unusual to see so many high school students in the cafe in late afternoon. Many came to study for upcoming finals, relaxing and procrastinating as they stir their coffee or finish off one their pastries. It was a locally well known cafe; not main stream, making the place a quiet and comforting joint.

But when a large group of relatively athletic boys walked in, Kenma thought that who place became chaotic and noisy. Usually small study groups came in and were respectful of others but this group seemed to energetic and too out of place in the rather empty cafe. Kenma could recognize that they were a high school sports club but couldn't exactly place what sport.

When one of the taller and broader boys walked up to the counter, he immediately recognized an orange and black volleyball uniform underneath his jacket.

Kenma inwardly cringed. He remembered being in a volleyball club when he was in high school and he wasn't particularly fond of how much time he had wasted in that club. He didn't hate volleyball, he just hates how the entire volleyball thing was just-

"So much work," a voice hissed in his ear beside him, pulling him from his thoughts. Kuroo stood watching the bunch of active and sweaty kids as they moved forward.Kenma was thankful Kuroo had come to help; he would have been overwhelmed with the large amount of people and energy.

Kuroo moved to the other cash register and waved at the students with a mocking grin. They all stepped forward and formed a messy line at Kuroo's register. Kenma sighed with relief when he realized that Kuroo would handle all the students, even chat with them for much too long. Kenma took it that he could handle it on his own, so he began to slip away until a voice made freeze.

"Excuse me, could I order something... Keema?" A small orange haired boy leaned over the counter towards where Kenma was, squinting at the name tag that Kenma had pinned to his apron.

He sighed and moved back towards the register, making the smaller boy move back as well. He thought he could get away from them all, but of course, there were too many of them to slip away unnoticed.

"What can I get you-?" Kenma began before a loud voice startled him, making him jump back from the second figure that had approached behind the smaller boy.

"Hinata you dumbass! His name is 'Kenma'," said a tall black haired boy to Hinata, "you can't even read what's right in front of you."

At this remark, Hinata blushed furiously and turned towards the tall boy.

"Shut up Kageyama! I couldn't see his name tag! How was I supposed to know I was wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Well, have you have heard the name, Keema anywhere in your life?" Kageyama retorted, turning to take a seat across the cafe.

Hinata spun around to the still shocked and frozen barista. "I'm very sorry for mispronouncing your name, please forgive me!" Hinata yelled, bowing in apology multiple times.

Kenma began to panic at this point, trying to turn to Kuroo for help. The other members had completely ignored the little scuffle, except for one tall blonde who snickered at the apologetic boy, and were chatting with Kuroo. He was too deep in conversation that Kenma knew he wasn't going to get the help he needed. He was only serving one person and he already felt like calling it quits for the day.Kenma moved back forward towards the counter, raising his arms as if in defense.

"Don't worry about it. Just let me take your order please," Kenma replied, trying to get the boy to stop apologizing. Hinata lifted his head, a light blush still evident on his face.

He nodded in agreement but continued to avoid Kenma's eyes. After ordering, Hinata shuffled away to sit at the overcrowded tables, still embarrassed at messing up a simple name, and Kenma spun around to work on the orders. Kuroo had taken to getting more chairs and helping push the tables together for the entire group to sit at. Basically, Kenma had to make and serve the entire group while Kuroo had taken a seat to continue talking to the volleyball players.

Kenma sighed as he grabbed a tray and placed multiple drinks on it. He balanced it on his hip as he grabbed multiple straws with his free hand and made his way over to the group. He called out the drinks one by one and quickly returned to finish off the rest. As he finally managed to make and serve the rest of the drinks, he returned to the back of the counter, leaning on the register as he pulled out his phone to waste time.

Knowing Kuroo and his continuous love for volleyball that had persisted even after high school, the captain and him would most likely be talking well into the evening, as Kuroo did with most people. Kenma sighed as he unlocked his phone, noticing that it was already 5 pm and opening a game to waste time.

Kenma was completely unaware of the glances that he kept receiving from a rather flustered Hinata.

*

At about 7 pm, the large group began to break off and take their leave. Eventually, only the captain and a silver haired boy were talking with Kuroo while the pair of Kageyama and Hinata chatted with each other, jumping in to the others conversation when appropriate.

Kenma caught bits and pieces of their conversation as he was cleaning around them and was able to figure out that the team was indeed a volleyball team who were quickly advancing and progressing. They came from Karasuno High School and the captain seemed rather particular on the younger boys skills and teamwork.

Kenma resumed his place behind the counter after sweeping and wiping down the tables, pushing some of the chairs to the side. He remembered how much his volleyball team relied on teamwork. They were a flexible and strong team, able to take their opponents by surprise. Their strategy and strength relied on Kenma, as he was the brain of their team. He even remembered his number and the uniform pattern and colors.

Hinata approached the blond haired boy, not wanting to startle him as he realized the barista was lost in thought. Kuroo was escorting the other members out of them shop as Hinata had been insistent on apologizing to Kenma yet again. Hinata reached out and nervously tapped Kenma on his shoulder, successfully making the boy look up with alertness and freeze. He relaxed when he realized it was only Hinata and resumed his posture and preparing to take another order before Hinata interrupted.

"Ah, no I'm not going to order anything. I mean, unless I should before I go because I was rude earlier and, uh, I'm still really sorry about that. I want to make it up to you, so uhm I guess I'll have-" Hinata stuttered.

"Really, it's alright Hinata. It was just an honest mistake, you don't have to buy something to make up for it," Kenma assured him, nervously fidgeting with one of the markers on the counter. He really didn't like it when people were this persistent on their apologies but Kenma did feel bad for the kid.

Hinata stared back, wide eyed with a gaping mouth before finally being able to speak, "uhm h-how do you know my name?"

This time, Kenma blushed as he realized his mistake.

"Ah, I just over heard your- your friend call you Hinata so I just- sorry, I should have asked first," Kenma replied, flustered.

Hinata returned a shy smile before pulling out a piece of paper and grabbing the marker from Kenma. He scribbled something on the paper before thrusting it in Kenma's face. Kenma grabbed the paper and realized that there were numbers scrawled across in a hurried fashion.

When he looked up again, Hinata was headed out the door and gave a small wave to Kenma; his face tinged red with embarrassment yet giving a confident smile at the barista. Kenma stood their frozen for a second before tentatively giving a small wave and a small smile before the boy walked out the door and into the darkness.

After about 10 minutes of stunned silence and Kuroo giving him a congratulatory pat on the back, Kenma pulled out his phone and began to punch in the numbers to save to his contacts. Kenma smiled to himself as he sent a text confirming that it was him and felt his chest pool with warmth when he received a message soon after.

Kenma was actually looking forward to having the cafe be lively with the boys energetic smile.


	2. Vollayball Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hinata find out that Kenma used to play volleyball, he regrets asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proba gonna edit it this later bc I didn't like the wording at the end (-.-)/  
> But yeah small continuation maybe??

  Kenma remembered the first time he saw Hinata walk into the cafe; he had been sweating in a high school volleyball jersey and Kenma specifically noting how the Orange haired boy was the smallest of the group. Kenma also recalled how at the end of the night, the boy had given him his number as he left with a flush spreading across his face. After about a month of texting and Hinata visiting the cafe, usually with his team trailing in and teasing him all the way, they were what Kenma thought of as "official".

Kenma recalled at how sappy it was when he worked up the courage to ask Hinata to actually date him. He had went to Kuroo for advice and that was just the first mistake of many, because as soon as Kenma mentioned that he wanted a relationship, Kuroo promised he would take care of everything. The sly black haired teen had even stolen Kenma's phone while they were working and had told Hinata to come after the cafe closed at 9pm. And when Kuroo pulled Kenma out of the lounge to see what "magnificent" plan Kuroo had, he was in utter shock when the cafe was adorned with small candles and at a particular table sat a rose and two cups of coffee.

Kenma glared at Kuroo, arguing that it was too embarrassing and walking out of the cafe with Kuroo holding the rose and chasing after the blonde. When Kenma had reached the door to leave, he noticed Hinata walking towards the door, not noticing the dispute going on between the two workers. Kuroo instead shoved the rose into Kenma's hand and shoved the boy out into the dimly lit patio. Kenma looked back quickly to see Kuroo give him a thumbs up and a devilish grin while he lowered the blinds of the cafe. Kenma promised to himself to "spill" hot coffee on Kuroo tomorrow.

Someone clearing their throat caught Kenma's attention and he realized that he was still standing stiff with a rose in his hand. He met Hinata's questioning eyes and tilted the rose towards the Orange haired boy, stuttering the words that Hinata was clearly not expecting, because as soon as Kenma mentioned the word boyfriend, Hinata began to blush so furiously that Kenma was afraid he would faint. And faint he did.

After pulling Hinata into the cafe to lay him down and scolding Kuroo for being careless, Kenma sat down beside the unconscious boy with a wet towel to press against his head. After Hinata came to, Kenma hadn't intended to bring up their conversation, worried that Hinata might faint again and fearing that he would get a rejection when Kuroo sauntered over, slid to sit with

Hinata and asked whether or not the two were official. Hinata then seemed to remember what had happened and buried his head in his hands, a blush creeping along his face yet again. Kenma tried to shoo Kuroo away and make him shut up, but Hinata sat back up so quickly and attempted to grab at Kenma, but the sudden movement had the older boy toppling backwards in his chair and Kuroo laughing at the unsightly occurrence.

Kenma agreed it definitely wasn't the most romantic way to begin a relationship but he enjoyed it nonetheless since it made everything afterwards a lot less awkward between the two. Hinata would always find a way to slip into the break room while the other baristas were working and wait around for Kenma to come in, despite how many times Kenma warned Hinata to not do that. It became customary that Hinata would visit the coffee shop twice a week, any other time was when Hinata could slip in between school and practice.

"We have a practice match against Nekoma and I'm nervous," Hinata explained one day while stirring his Lime Refresher,"I've heard they're a really strong team, even in the past" he continued in a dreamy voice, as he daydreamed about strong teams and the little giant.

"They're flexible and strong. They usually have one player who's like their backbone, the heart of their team basically," Kenma commented absentmindedly as he walked around to wipe down the table next to Hinata. Although he talked to Hinata on his shift, he made sure to also do his job.

A ring at the door drew him away from Hinata with a quick "hold on" as he dashed to stand behind the counter to take the order of the elderly couple that had walked in.

Hianta stared after him in confusion. He hadn't known that Kenma knew much about volleyball, despite Hinata talking about it almost every time he saw Kenma. Maybe he just went to the same school and understood their team, Hinata reasoned with himself. If Kenma had been in volleyball, surely he would have told Hinata, right?

Hinata was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Kuroo slid easily into the chair across him with his usual mischievous grin and gave a soft chuckle. Hinata turned to him in surprise, noting how he looked like a black cat, slinking into place without people's notice. Before Hinata could ask what he was doing, Kuroo turned his head to look at Kenma as he spoke.

"He used to be really great on our team, our backbone in all honesty. He didn't enjoy it but hey," Kuroo smiled with a shrug, "that's just what he says." Kuroo got up and went to the counter as Kenma scolded him for sitting on the job, giving his cheshire grin back at Hinata before getting to work.

Hinata watched him walk away as he turned over what Kuroo had told him. If Kenma were the backbone of his team, then that meant he was from Nekoma, right? Did he play with Kuroo? How come he didn't like to play if he was on a strong, flexible team? Hinata had so many questions that he practically bounced in his seat, waiting for Kenma to finish his shift, knowing that the blond would get angry if he asked so many personal questions at a bad time.

As the evening customers of exhausted college students and overworked businessmen began to stumble in for their dose of coffee, Kenma finally finished off his work shift, nearly forgetting that Hinata was still hanging around. Sometimes Hinata would sit around and wait for Kenma to finish so they could walk home. Kenma always told him to leave before him since Hinata lived 5 blocks from where Kenma's apartment was. Although Kenma felt bad for making Hinata walk so far, he felt grateful for the younger boy for walking him home and to keep him company during his busy shifts. As they walked into the crisp spring air, Kenma noticed as Hinata kept glancing at him and then shaking his head vigorously before looking away. Kenma let him do it three more times before finally speaking up.

"You have something to say, don't you?" Kenma started, getting Hinata's attention, "and don't deny it, you're bothered by something."

To Kenma's surprise, Hinata turned his head towards him eagerly with a curious expression.

"Yeah I was talking to Kuroo during your shift and he mentioned something and I wanted to talk to you about it," Hinata explained quickly, wanting to get to the specifics of Kenma playing volleyball, "he overheard us talking about Nekoma high school and then he said that you once went there and played for that team, and well, since it's Kuroo, I was wondering if that was true because I didn't imagine you to play volleyball and never mention it but I don't mean that in a bad way of course. I just wanted to know and..." Hinata rambled on, carefully watching Kenmas expression before trailing off.

Kenma looked forward pensively before turning to Hinata to look at him and then back to looking forward. Hinata regretted asking almost immediately. Sure Kuroo mentioned that Kenma didn't actually like to play, but he couldn't hate it right? He only stopped playing because it interfered with his job or school, Hinata reasoned, still staring at Kenma for an answer. Or maybe he grew out of it? Maybe he didn't want to continue it during school and was waiting for the right time to rejoin or maybe he didn't like his team?

"S-sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Hinata blurted out trying to make Kenma say something to tell him it was all right, "I shouldn't have listened to Kuroo. We can just pretend I never heard anything and that I never asked this question, okay? I won't push any further!"

Kenma stopped in his tracks, making Hinata halt in front of him, hoping for the best. Kenma's hand reached out and softly brushed against Hinata's face before moving to quickly pat the orange haired boys messy hair. Hinata froze at the gesture, trying to relax at the comforting gesture but failing miserably as he failed to meet Kenma's eyes. Kenma refused to lower his hand as he spoke.

"Hinata, I'm not upset with you asking. It's alright, I'm not angry at you, I promise," He chuckled softly as Hinata raised his head to meet his eyes shyly.

"So you did play volleyball?" Hinata asked quietly, still cautious of Kenma's reaction.

"Yeah, I used to," he replied, finally putting his hand down and grabbing Hinata's hand instead and fiddling with his fingers. " I used to play with Kuroo at Nekoma, but I can't anymore."

"Too much work?" Hinata asked and started to walk hand in hand with Kenma, glad to know that Kenma was comfortable talking about it. Hinata wanted to know about new moves and how to play better and be stronger in order to become the ace. What position had Kenma even played?

Before he could ask Kenma spoke up again, his voice slightly trembling.

"I can never play volleyball again though."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you've enjoyed!! It is much appreciated!


End file.
